Fear of the Unknown
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Sion ends up getting sick, and they get dragged into another adventure as Nezumi rushes to find everyway to save him before it's too late, even if it means going back to NO.6. Contains Yaoi themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Nezumi...Just don't let me fall...not when there is so much to still be done...take care of yourself..."-Sion/ShionChapter 1: Unknown Sickness

Sion was working out in the courtyard taking care of the dogs, and watering some of the plants that grew out here. He had to wash the dogs it was his job while he was here, if he didn't do it then how would they pay for the room. He couldn't and wouldn't leave it all up to Nezumi that was for sure. A simple cough, and he held onto the edge of the tub he was using to wash the dogs. 'It's nothing just a cold...' He hadn't gotten sick before while he was out here, but he wasn't about to let this one stop him either. As he went back to work, he heard someone talking, it sounded like Nezumi. But he was started to fade out, or at least his voice seemed to fade. "Nezumi..." Sion just shook his head and went back to work washing the dogs.

~With Nezumi and Dogkeeper~

"Where's Sion?" Nezumi had been out working again and he had left without even telling Sion where he had gone, but he had little choice he had to leave quickly. Another mission, but he was back now, and he had something for Sion. A note from his mother again, one from that annoying girl as well, who he didn't like very much but he would pass on the messages as always. "He's over there washing the dogs..." She waved her hand and just moved away to leave Nezumi and his little lover boy alone. She had her own things to deal looked up and waved to Nezumi, as he forced himself off of the ground, covering his mouth again. As he moved forward, he stumbled and fell to the ground coughing. "Sion!" Nezumi fell by his side, holding the boy, he could feel the heat rising off the boy's body. "And you let him work? Why didn't you stop him..." Nezumi huffed, and glared at dogkeeper before picking Sion up to take him back to the room. "You should have rested..." He placed the boy on the bed, grabbing the bowl of water one of the dogs had brought to him. He dipped a towel in it and placed it on Sion's forehead after getting rid of the remaining water that was stuck."Nezumi...it's nothing just a cold..." He coughed and tried to sit up only to be pushed back down on the bed, he didn't want to be the one holding Nezumi back. He was already tired though after barely having done any work at all. That was exactly his fault was it, he didnt' mean to get sick. But he still felt bad about it, cause now he was forcing Nezumi to work harder because he couldn't.

"Just rest dork...can't have you getting worse...Leave the work to me." Nezumi sat down with a book in his hand, he had done his work for the night so now he would keep an eye on Sion and see if he improved. If he didn't, then well he would have to just hope that soon he really didn't seem like it was just a cold though, but he wouldn't jump to conclusions now, not before he knew what it might be. He focused on reading the book, looking to Sion who was still fast asleep and hadnt' moved a inch. That was either a bad thing or it meant he was sleeping and improving that was all he could hope for. He didn't want to lose him now even if he wouldn't say such a thing. 'hm...' He closed his eyes, and seemed to fall asleep. The boy in the bed was still fast asleep barely moving as always, though there was the slight twitch of his moved to cover Nezumi with a blanket coughing, as he rubbed his tired eyes. He felt a bit better, and all he wanted was some water. He just walked to the bathroom, grabbing some water, it was cold as it passed down his throat. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he had felt just fine earlier and now he wasn't sure what was going on with him. He had to be sure it was nothing, but he didn't want to leave Nezumi behind if it wasn't just nothing at all. "Sion why are you up you should be resting still..."

Nezumi caught the glass before it hit the ground and placed it on the counter, touching Sion's forehead. "Your fever has gone down some but I still want you in bed..." He didn't force him yet, but he would if he had to, there was only so much that could keep him from doing something that Sion wouldn't like. And that was only if Sion took care of himself, in the process."But I'm not that...tired..." He slumped against Nezumi, breathing slowly, he was tired but he didn't want to admit it and his body had just given out on him as much as he would hate to admit it when he woke up. "Told ya kid..." He moved Sion back to the bed, covering up with the blanket as he curled up next to him for the time being. Till he had to go on his other mission, all he could do is hope that Sion wouldn't push himself while he was gone, the kid couldn't faint again. Or at least he didn't want him to, but the kid was stubborn and had always been for such a long time. "Sleep well Sion..." He heard a knock on the door, and kissed Sion's cheek before he moved away from the bed. "Yea I'm coming don't make Sion work today...he can go outside but no work for him..."

He knew that Dogkeeper wouldn't make him work if Nezumi brought something good back for dinner which he planned to had stirred a bit after Nezumi left rubbing his eyes, looking at Dogkeeper who was sitting on the couch. "Nezumi said you could go outside but he'd rather have you resting...as much as I need help with the dogs...you can't help till you are better..." She dropped some books in his lap, standing up to walk to the door. "Nezumi left those for you to read...he said you wanted them and that it was as good time as any to let you read them now..." Sion nodded and muttered his thanks grabbing one of the books, and his blanket walking outside. He would sit in the balconey and look down at the dogs run around. He wasn't allowed to go down there, though he was just fine watching them run around.'Nezumi be careful...' He started to read the book, as a piece of paper fell out of it, his name was on it and there was a small bookmark. 'Took the time to pick this up for you Sion...hope ya like it...try not to work to hard alright...just take a few days off...' It was from Nezumi and there was a note from his mother and one from Safu in it.

"Thank you Nezumi...for everything..." He put the letters to his chest, and coughed before he covered his mouth. "Here some medicine Sion...the doctor will be stopping by tomorrow to give us more and he'll check on you...hopefully you will improve for Nezumi's sake..." Sion looked at Dogkeeper walk away, that wasn't like her maybe she was saying that because she was concerned. Or there was something wrong with him that even he didn't understand. He should at least thank them both, and wait for the doctor before working again. He didn't need to make himself worse at all. Even if Nezumi didn't show it he was probably worried as it was now, while he was at work doing his own little thing. He wanted to make sure Nezumi was alright while working, but the older male never let him go, he would just have to ask him about it again later. "He'll be fine he's not weak..." Sion leaned back and closed his eyes, the book in his hands, he wouldn't let it go not now and not ever.

~With Nezumi~

Nezumi moved quickly, the cloak he was wearing covered his body and his head, all they would be able to see was his eyes, it was why Sion had made it that way for him. To keep him out of trouble, so no one saw his face that was all he had wanted from it.

'Nezumi your mission today is to steal some stuff for us again...you won't get caught Sion made sure of that before he got sick...grab some medicine if you can...we might need it...' That was dogkeeper's only words, she hadn't said anything else about anything else. Any traps, or the guards that were chasing him now, he had all he needed in the bag that was on his back but he knew it would be hard to get away."coulda told me Dogkeeper!" He would have probably heard from Sion, but the boy had been sleeping when he had left, and was probably thinking that Dogkeeper would have told him, but she hadn't. He swerved to the right, pulling himself up onto a building, before he went to hide in the window, they hadn't seen him do that. So when he walked out without the clock and what looked like a different bag they would probably think nothing of it at all. 'Back to Sion...' He looked around and was buying stuff for dinner, he had promised that he would. After all it was payback for taking care of Sion while he was at work, and the boy was too sick to do anything at that moment in time. "Let's see got food for the dogs...and some for the rest of us let's go Sion's probably waiting for me..." He put his hand in his pocket, there was matching necklaces in there for him and Sion, he had gotten them earlier. He hoped the boy would like it, he had seen him staring at them before. So now he just had to get back to the boy and give it to him.

"Stop right there!" He heard a voice and turned to see someone, it was that person Sion always talked to when they got here, if they were together. He would never come here alone unless he really had to. "Here give something to that friend of yours...he was getting it repaired..."Nezumi looked at the box, he wondered what was in it, but he knew if he looked he would probably get yelled at again as he always did. It happened off and on because of what he did. "Got it~ well I gotta get back to him old man...Don't get into trouble." Nezumi waved and walked away, moving to get out of here before it got worse or he got approach the place they were staying, he saw Sion sitting waiting with Dogkeeper, the book clutched in his hands a blanket wrapped around him. "What took ya so long Nezumi?"Sion didnt' stand up cause he knew he would get in trouble if he did, and he didn't want that. "Just got a little held up now Sion since you've been sitting all day how about ya help me with dinner..." He held up the bags with food in it, tossing one to Dogkeeper. "Got stuff for your dogs too...we'll bring you food when it's done..." He grabbed Sion's arm and walked with him into the room where they would start cooking. "So what did you do today Nezumi?"

He was just asking a question it wasn't that bad right, He started to cook some of the meat, it was such a long time since they had food they didn't have to catch."Oh just the same old...you didn't move around much did you?" Sion shook his head and sat down, he was feeling dizzy again and his portion of the cooking was done. "good now you just relax and let me finish this alright?" He would finish the food, and put plates of his and Sion's down, before handing one out to Dogkeeper. "I'm taking Sion to his room now...leave us be for the rest of the night please..." He moved to back away, grabbing a bag off the table before stuffing it into his pocket."Sion sit down and try to eat some...whatever you don't eat we will save..." He held his friend/lover's hand and well dug through his pocket putting the necklace around his neck. "This is if you ever need me...just hold it and I will find you..." He smiled, and covered Sion up with the blanket, putting the food away. He was probably way to tired to eat since he had barely touched his food again."Good night..." He sat down and went back to his food yawning a bit.

that's the end of this one, gonna go play some TOS and rest some yesh 8D. Then will write more tomorrow, or whatever sucks that school has had to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trip to the Doctors

"Sion...hang on...we won't let it kill you...whatever it is..."-Nezumi

Sion was curled up in the corner of the bed coughing, it was the middle of the night. His illness had taken a turn for the worst, and Nezumi was sitting at his side holding onto Sion's hand. The boy was squeezing his hand tightly each time he coughed, it sounded like something was rattling around in the boy's chest. 'Sion...' He looked around, and looked to Dogkeeper's dog. "go find your master...we have to take him to see the doctor ourselves..." He started to dress Sion, trying to ignore the boy's pained groans, and coughs. "Shh it'll be over soon...just hang on..." He slipped the boy's shirt on, as the boy grabbed onto him, as if to stop him. "don't it hurts...can't breathe...Nezumi..." Sion coughed, and his eyes closed as he rested against Nezumi, no longer protesting. The fever and the heat it caused, Nezumi could feel that, this was not a good thing. How could he had taken a turn like this, so quickly and in the middle of the night. "Nezumi...here..." Dogkeeper handed him a pack, well two one for him and one for Sion.

Sitting wrapped on one of the packs was a jacket. "Put that on Sion...if he gets cold his fever will just get worse..." Sion was sitting on the bed, looking at them coughing, a tissue clutched in his hand. "Here Sion...you need to take this...it should help so you can at least walk..." Dogkeeper was trying to help so that Nezumi didn't have to carry Sion all the way there. He looked at it and sniffed it, but he put it in his mouth taking the water Dogkeeper handed him. He just swallowed, and tried not to choke, the water hurt his throat. And he was just tired, but he knew they had to leave, Nezumi had said so. "Can you walk Sion?" The boy nodded, though as he took his first steps off the bed he almost fell again. "Sion! are you alright?" Sion shivered, and nodded again smiling up at Nezumi.

"I...I'm fine...just a little dizzy let's go..." He was in pain and didn't know what he was supposed to do from here on out."Dogkeeper...keep gathering information for us...I will bring back something good for food as payment..." He was helping Sion along, he would have to work fast. It was still dark out, and with how Sion looked, he didn't know if this was a good idea. But he would at least help him along, they should arrive in at least a day or two. Hopefully sooner, he didn't know how long Sion could hold on, he still had the medicine Dogkeeper had give him. The boy's body might get a immunity to it eventually, but hopefully not before they got there."Nezumi...I'm sorry..."Sion clung to Nezumi's arm, his head was covered by the jacket, and he held the sleeve over his mouth to cover up his coughs. Which now they didn't sound as bad as they had before, but he was still not sure how long he could last.

The boy seemed to be in a lot of pain, this was worrying Nezumi even more as much as he probably wouldn't say it. He just hoped that he was going to be alright, and that nothing else would happen while they were out here. His body was so sore, and all he could was try not to put too much weight onto Nezumi. He didn't want to make it worse, nor did he want to end up getting hurt again. He was just stumbling along, one of Dogkeeper's dogs was walking with would at least go with them as far as he could, which was all the way there, so that way Dogkeeper knew where they were if she needed to find them. Sion seemed to improve even though by the look of his pale skin, he was still sick. For a moment Nezumi thought he was improving. He had to hope this doctor was going to help his lover. He had to make sure he was alright before he could do anything else. "Nezumi do you know the doctor we are going to see...?" The boy's sentences were quiet, so Nezumi had to listen to him talk very carefully.

He was not feeling that great, but he could at least talk some so this wouldn't be boring all they were up in the middle of the night trying to get to the doctor's, and get some medicine for dogkeeper then some help for Sion. Even if he had taken a turn for the worse, he was happy to be here with him. "Yes he helped me before...and he said he would help you...try to take it easy Sion..." He knew that the boy was at least going to be feeling a bit better, as much as it was complicated. "I will...dont' worry about me Nezumi I'll be alright." He smiled and just held onto Nezumi's hand walking along, he was getting a bit more steady with his steps, only if he could remain that way the whole time this would be easy. He hadn't stopped smiling since he had gotten sick, which to Nezumi was didn't know why he had said that, or even thought that. To Sion still happy even though he was in pain made him partially mad and yet happy. He was mad because he couldn't do anything, he wanted to make him better. It was why he was working so hard to get the money to pay for whatever Sion needed. He just had to see what the doctor said and hope that Sion could be healed. And the guards of No. 6 didn't find them, if they did it would be very bad for them.

Specially with how Sion was now, he wouldn't last a week in that place, and he probably wouldn't be able to run away fast enough couldn't think about that, no he had to think about getting them to the doctors before he got worse. Sion stopped and sat down panting, his stomach hurt, and he was coughing again. "Let's get some food into you kiddo~" Nezumi sat down next to Sion and tore up some of the food to feed it to Sion. He was giving him something that wouldn't hurt his throat, or make him worse. "Here have some water" He could tell Sion's cough was coming back, but he just took the water and tried to breathe without it hurting. "Thank you Nezumi...I'm fine just tired..." They had been walking for a few hours anyway, and they couldn't see Dogkeeper's inn anymore, so that meant they were getting closer to where the doctor was.

"I know...but we have a lot of walking ahead of us...to get to where the train will take us to the doctor...do you need me to carry you?" He wasn't going to unless he had to but he wanted to at least let Sion know the option was open, if he needed it after all. Sooner or later he probably would, the boy was strong and stubborn, but even he couldn't last forever. "Thanks..Nezumi...we should get going soon..." He straightened the jacket again, and carefully got up off the ground, taking his pack and putting it on his back. "Sure just tell me if you need to stop again got it..." Sion nodded, and put his book in his bag before he started to walk next to Nezumi again. His stomach was glad for the food, but at the same time it was hurting. The kid hadn't eaten much for the past few days, so could they blame him for wanting to eat now. Even if his stomach couldn't handle it, he was just going to have to try harder this time.

"Nezumi I have a question...Do you think that maybe...we could travel once I'm better..." The boy had always wanted to explore the world, and see what it was like, but then he had been living in No. 6, and had been working out here. And then the getting sick, it had messed up a lot of plans as much as they didn't want to think about that."Once you get better. I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He smiled, even if that meant bringing Sion with him on his missions and letting him stay in the cities or the places he was working till it was over. He would do that, first he had to teach Sion how to defend himself once he was better, and able to actually learn without passing out or something. "Thanks Nezumi. Whatever happens it's not your fault remember that." Sion walked ahead of him, after all he was feeling a bit better thanks to the medicine, he didn't need to have to worry about what was going on with him not yet. They just had to get there first, and they were off to a good start now that his body was recovering. At least for now or so it would seem.

"Good to see you back to yourself..." Even if it was only for a little bit Nezumi was glad. He hadn't seen this side of Sion ever since he had gotten sick. So he was smiling on the inside, and just smirking on the outside. He didn't know if it was because he wasn't sure of the outcome of what might happen to Sion from here on out. It was just part of him being a worried lover/friend of the boy. He wouldn't let anyone that was after him to figure out, they had to understand. Sion probably understood why most of the time he was kept out of Nezumi's missions, just so that nothing happened to him. He would never lose him, not before he had a chance to try to save him, and even then he wouldn't give up never again. Sion had shown him how to fight for what he wanted."Um Nezumi...look..." He pointed to the train station, there was soldiers there, who were they looking for. What did that mean they would have to do from here. "Let's go...they aren't looking for us...hopefully they don't seem to know us..." He held onto Sion's hand and walked past them, Sion was beginning to feel ill again, he stumbled and held onto Nezumi. "Let's go head hurts...please..."

Sion handed the tickets to Nezumi who handed them to the person running the train as they climbed in and sat down. He knew this was probably not a easy thing for Nezumi but he had no choice, neither of them did with how Sion's condition was turning again. And not for the better, but they would get that taken care of. He just had to be patient a few more hours at the made Sion lay down on his lap and he ran his hand through the boy's white hair. He looked better this way, it made him look cuter, almost child like. Though if he said that to Sion, the boy would get mad at him and chase him around. He couldn't wait till they got back to that again, he had missed such times. "Nezumi the medicine please..." He helped the boy sit up, and touched his forehead traces of his fever were coming back again. If anyone found out he was sick they would take him to No.6 lab and they would never see each other again. He would not let them do that though, he slipped the medicine into the boy's mouth and gave him some of the water."Just rest Sion we will be there soon enough..."

He covered him with the cloak/jacket thing a little bit better. Hoping that he would at least get to rest some before he started to feel bad again. If he was asleep then the pain that would surface again might not have been so bad. 'This is just one step closer...' He looked up at the others here, but didn't meet any of there eyes. He didn't know who any of them could have been, that was just the way it was lately. He closed his eyes and seemed to be resting, it was better to be sleeping and yet keep his senses open.

~ a few hours later~

Sion sat up the train was slowing down, did that mean they were there. No he looked up and saw soldiers shoving there way into the train. "Nezumi..." He whispered and shook him, pointing to them. He was alerting them, maybe they wouldnt' be recgonized. He coughed, and leaned against Nezumi as everyone stood up. "Sir it looks like they aren't here...we were told they would be...the prisoner that escaped a few months ago?" That was who they were looking for, and had pictures of Sion, but he didn't look the same. And they had no pictures of Nezumi, so that was just how it was. "Shh calm down kid...they won't recgonize you so don't worry about that." He was just trying to keep as calm as they could, hopefully they could get going soon.

"Let's go...let the train continue to the destination...he must be in the city..." That was all that was said as they walked out, and the train continued. Sion sighed and relaxed, falling back onto the seat, looking to Nezumi. "They won't find me...I really don't want to get hurt...or get you caught..." Nezumi put his hand over Sion's mouth and just mouthed something, like be quiet. He knew that Nezumi was telling him to shut up for two reasons, one so they didn't get caught. And so that he realized it wasn't his fault for whatever happened, as Sion had told Nezumi before right."Got it I won't talk about it...just be careful alright?" Sion settled back down against Nezumi's chest and seemed to fall into a slight sleep. Mind anyone that walked past he would probably wake up, after all he was just way too tired. And at the same time he wanted to keep his senses open before he ended up getting someone hurt.

"Sion open your eyes I want you to see something." Nezumi had gotten there stuff together which meant they were almost there. "wow the snow..."Sion looked at the snow and just watched it fall, he had never seen this look like this before. Not where he had lived before he moved out here with Nezumi."Pretty isn't it?" Sion's hand went to the necklace that was around his neck, he had remembering Nezumi giving him that and as he turned around, Nezumi had captured the boy's lips in his. Not even giving him time to protest, not like anyone would be paying attention to what they were doing. 'He's gotten better...'Nezumi thought before pulling back and just holding Sion in his arms, they were almost there and then they could go back to the lives they had. Before all of this had happened and Sion's health had done downhill.

"Look Nezumi it's the city!" Sion looked at it pressing his face against the window, he was excited at the least that meant the medicine was still working for now, but it would wear off meant he had to hurry and get him to the doctor before his next attack. So that way they could at least see what he had been talking about the last time he was here. "Yep well ya ready to go Sion?" He pulled the boy's hood over his face, just to make sure he was warm. It was still snowing here after all, and with how sick he was it was wise to keep him as warm as possibly could. "Yea!" Sion walked with Nezumi, his steps becoming weak again, he walked behind him for a moment as they walked to the doctor. "Sion you..."His sentence was cut short as he looked back to where Sion had collapsed in the snow. The boy was panting and looked worse then ever, had he been trying to hide that it was it had caught up with him, knowing Sion he would do that because he was just that stubborn. Part of Nezumi liked that but right now it was not a good idea..." He picked the boy up and raced to the doctor's place trying not to shove anyone aside. "Just hang on Sion...don't you die on me!" He knew where he had to go from here.

notes: well the end to this one, poor Sion and Nezumi yea I know i'm being mean but it's gonna change soon. So yea next chapter coming soon~


	3. Chapter 3

"...Run Nezumi! Forget about me just go..."-Sion

Author notes: This time I'm doing this before I start...for those who have noticed how close the text is together I will do my best to separate it better. But it seems each time I put it in the word document it's fine. But once it's on the site it gets all jumbled together. Sorry bout that~Well on with the story.

Sion could barely see, he opened his eyes everything was blurry. He was trying to understand what might have just happened, he could tell he was being carried. Nezumi was running, he felt dizzy and as his eyes closed again. He heard Nezumi mutter something about don't die...it sounded so far away and Sion was even more concerned now. Would he really be alright, as long as Nezumi didn't get into trouble or anything that was all that mattered. Nezumi moved and kicked the door open to the doctor's place. He didn't have time to waste, why would he want to wait when Sion needed help now. "Where's the doctor?" He looked at the lady sitting behind the desk and he was glaring. She just pointed to the right and shivered as Nezumi shoved past people through the door.

"Keep it down!" The doctor appeared covered in blood, his hands gloved. He had just finished a surgery for someone, and now he wanted to know what the noise was about. He slipped the gloves off and threw them away, watching as they began to burn. "Set him down!" The doctor gathered another set of gloves and put them on sitting next to Nezumi and Sion. The boy coughed as Nezumi put him down, he sat on the couch holding the boy in his arms. "How long has he been like this?" The doctor was checking his temperature and a few other things, listening to Sion's breathing. The kid sounded like he was really struggling almost like he had a weight on his chest. That he couldn't get to go away, the boy was trying his best to keep awake right now. But with his fever and the cough, it was no surprise when his eyes closed. "Sion!" Nezumi tried to get him to wake but the doctor grabbed onto Nezumi's arms.

"Let him rest...he's probably been pushing himself pretty hard...this will make taking blood easier..." Most kids when they were sick and awake would flinch and get away from the needles or bite. So if he was asleep then this just made it much easier for him to get what he man got up and brought a tray over to them, waving to one of the nurse girls that worked here. "I need you to help me...hold onto his arm and tie this around it..." he handed her something so that she would be able to put it around his arm to make the veins easier to see. "If he is awake at all...he'll just feel a little prick..."The boy shivered, as if he was awake and had heard that but as they started to take the blood from him he didn't move. His body was hurting and he was probably glad to be asleep now."So you can help him?" Nezumi didn't usually like asking for help, but as he moved to let the boy rest his head on the pillow in the bed they had moved him to.

The child looked pale and was almost struggling to breathe, he had a line that lead from his arm to a bag that would at least give him back the nutrients he was missing. And hopefully make him feel a bit better, as they were trying to find out what was wrong with him. "We can try...now you might want to see this..." He was testing the kid's blood, and it was odd colored. "What is this...?" He hadn't seen this like this before, and yet there was something off about the boy's blood. "It's a virus that has appeared in No. 6, most of the people with it have been healed already..." He had seen a few cases here, but he could only do so much here. He might have enough medicine to make the kid better but he had to at least try."What! I can't take him back there...can't you do something?" Before the man even spoke, he was already working on something, digging through a cabinet, pulling out bottles. "I can help him...if it doesnt' go away in a few days we have to take him back...unless you want him to die..."

Nezumi looked to Sion, he didn't want to lose him all he could do was hope he got better soon. Hopefully way before anything else went wrong, that was all he was thinking about. "He should improve soon...for now he and you will stay here..." The man covered Sion up again with a blanket and looked to Nezumi. He helped anyone even if it got him into trouble in the he wasn't about to shove Nezumi away just because Sion was a escapee from No. 6. He had known this from the second he had checked his blood against the server. No one would know, but he was at least going to have to get him better and out of here soon. With how people were looking for the ones who had gotten away, well anyone who had managed to get away. And that had to do with Sion now. "You two cannot stay here for long...if he doesn't get better...then I will get you into No. 6 myself so you can be on your way..."

He knew that this was only going to get complicated and a lot harder to deal with now."Fine...I don't want to go back...but for Sion's health if we must I will..." He knew he had promised to make sure he got better before anything else. He would keep that promise if that was all he could do from now. He leaned back against the wall watching Sion rest. The boy seemed to be breathing better now, and sleeping a bit more peaceful. Then he had seemed before, there was like something off about all of this though and he didn't like it but who would blame him. "Nezumi..."Sion's quiet almost strained voice interrupted his thoughts."How ya feeling kid?" Sion moved and tried to get up, looking at Nezumi as he spoke, he felt like maybe he was missing something. There had to be a reason why he felt that way but he wouldn't let anyone know what was going on in his mind.

He smiled, and rubbed his forehead. It hurt, almost like he had a major headache. But he was feeling a lot better then he had before. Though he had the feeling his recovery was far from over, if he was going to get better at all. The kid could barely sit up, or move. Was this just another time where it was going away for now and then got worse didn't want that, if it happened what would he do from there, he had to be careful before he got himself into trouble. "Don't push yourself too hard Sion..." The doctor walked into the room and held out a cup with medicine and one with water in it, he had to be careful some of the water wasnt' good. That and he didn't have many records on Sion, at least he knew what the kid's allergies were. So he didn't give him something that would hurt him or kill him.

"Oh uh thank you...sorry for being a burden..." He took the medicine and leaned back against the pillow with some help from Nezumi. He was feeling less tired, but he just wanted to rest some more later, maybe get Nezumi into the bed as well. He wondered how long they would stay, he suddenly felt dizzy again and looked up to Nezumi. "Don't go..." He could tell he was leaving to go do something, but he got up and grabbed onto Nezumi falling to the ground. "Sion you should be resting...I'll be back in a few minutes...just don't push yourself too hard..." Sion whimpered, he didn't want Nezumi to go, he wanted him to stay here for once. But no he had to work didn't he, as he always did all the time. "I don't want you to leave...not now..." Sion winced as he felt Nezumi pick him up and carry him back to the bed.

Sion knew there was no talking him out of it, he just had to hope he came back in one piece. With all the guards patrolling now. Would he be alright, Sion could only pray that he was. " fine but you be careful and get back here as soon as you can..." Sion curled up on the pillow rubbing his forehead. He felt a hot rag touch his forehead, well it was more warm then hot. But he just looked at the doctor knowing Nezumi was gone. "He'll be alright Sion..he has you to come back to after all..." Sion nodded and tried to rest. All he could do was wait for Nezumi to get back hopefully in one would not let anyone hurt the man he had fallen head over heels for, if he could do something about it. He would not let anyone hurt him, as much as he body was exhausted. And he would probably only be able to help so much, he had to at least try.

"Did he say where he was going?" Sion had to ask, the doctor could at least have told him that, and when the man looked up, he was waiting for a response. "He just said he had to pick up some food to take back for the person you were staying with..." Sion remembered him saying that he would do that before. But he didn't think that it would have happened like that or even he knew that Nezumi was scared or worried about something, the boy wouldn't let much happen from here. He just knew he had to be careful as always, he was just that type of person. "Someone is coming..."Sion looked to the door, he could hear people running past. Sion winced, and coughed his chest was really hurting. As the doctor put him back on the bed and covered his mouth up with the mask, the boy was hardly able to breathe now.

The door was kicked open and there was guards standing there. "Please can you keep it down. I have patients.." The doctor ignored them and was setting to work taking care of Sion. The boy was shivering and shaking, his body might have been having a negative reaction to the medicine."We are looking for someone he was said to be here..." Sion's eyes widened and another cough went through his body. "well he's not here...and you are upsetting my patient..." The doctor patted Sion's back and helped him lay down again, after clearing out the kid's lungs some. "He was here where did he go?" They looked to Sion, the boy was looking at them through fever glazed eyes. They could tell he was glaring, maybe he wanted them to go away, but there was something about him. "As I said he's not here...you just missed him...check the market place..."

He wasn't giving him away, if he was they would have known exactly where to find him. And of course Jay was not rude to report his friend who had helped not when he had his lover here, who still needed his care. If Nezumi got caught then Sion would be in danger as well because he knew Sion would try to find him. And Nezumi would probably escape and run here to take Sion and go. They had to do something, to keep Nezumi and Sion out of trouble. "If he shows up...then well I'll let ya know." He put another rag on Sion's forehead and covered him with the blanket again, the kid's vision faded to black, as he was sleeping. He was just going to rest now, and yet he wanted to find Nezumi. So that way he could at least be in the best way that he should be before he did say something wrong.~With Nezumi~Nezumi walked, keeping his head covered. He knew they probably wouldn't notice him but it was a precaution and he was always trying now.

Since he had Sion to care about, he wouldn't get caught. Though he was still himself either way, he looked around, and out of the corner of his eye knew he was being followed. He swerved into a alley and jumped onto the roof using it to get closer to where he was supposed to. They wouldnt' think to look for him up there, or at least he could hope that they wouldn't. 'won't catch me that easily...' He smirked and jumped over there heads, knocking down some boxes on them and rolled over onto the other roof. He was getting closer to his destination and they were probably having a hardtime catching him now."Find him I want that kid brought to me now!" The guards knew he would be able to tell them wher Sion was, even if he didn't want to hurt that boy. They knew Nezumi was fast and would be very hard to catch.

He jumped down and walked into the place he was supposed to go, he took his old clothes off and stuffed them into a bag. He was putting on the new ones, and had his girl like wig on. As much as he hated using that, at least this way they wouldn't get on him for this, cause they wouldn't know who he was. "Damn he got away let's go!" They turned and raced off to try and find him again, as he moved through the building. "I'm here for the food...and the medicine hand it over" Nezumi needed to get back fast, before they either found him, or found out about his connection to that was really the last thing he wanted, keeping Sion safe was the reason he was doing this. As he started to put the food in his bag, he looked around. The guards seemed to have vanished, that was probably not a good thing. But he wasn't that worried either, he would be able to get away if they found him again. "Just a little longer Sion..."

He muttered as he walked out the door back to the house, or well the doctor's office. Since he was dressed more like a girl, no one would know who he really swerved to avoid people, and looked at the doctor's office, the guards were there again. "Oh great..." He just squeezed into the back door, to see Sion sitting up in the bed wrapped in a blanket. "Nezu..." He smiled and waved to him, motioning for him to sit on the bed. "What's going on?" Nezumi was really glad he had changed the way he looked now. "The guards are looking for you...The doctor showed them where he thought you went...and yea..." Sion knew they should be leaving soon, he was curled up next to Nezumi. The boy was not sure he liked this at all, he knew there was secret ways out of this place. He started to pack up Sion's stuff, and the medicine when the doctor walked back in shutting the door."Leaving already?"

He didn't think it was a good idea, but he couldn't keep them here either, most of his other patients had gone home. "I'll go with you...at least part of the way...most of my patients will be transferred to Dogkeeper's place anyway...not that they need me..." He knew there was other doctors here, so he was going with them it was as long way through the tunnels and they needed a guide."Fine we better go..."He handed one of the bags to Sion, and the other to the doctor they had the medicine and at the least they could get out of here now. "Can you walk Sion?" The boy nodded and climbed off of the bed, he was not tired anymore from his nap but how long would that last. They had to get out of here soon before something happened. He walked and followed them to the backdoor, it would lead them out to the secret exit that would possibly take them out of the city. And the doctor said the guards didn't know about it."Let's go!"

Nezumi dragged Sion and the doctor through, closing it just as the guards got into the house. He was trying to make sure no one got hurt. This was going to be a long way home, as they ran through the tunnels till they were a safe distance away. Sion was coughing and leaning against the wall, his body was way too tired for this. "Sit down Sion...we lost them for now..." Sion nodded and sat down, leaning against the wall. He was not sure what to do now, there had to be something he was able to do. Not that they knew who he was, but he could feel that something was off heard it the footsteps, he saw the guards before the others did. "Nezumi!" He shoved him behind something, and winced when he fell to the ground. "Doctor take him out the other way!" Sion stood up and ran off the guards were chasing him down, he had left his bag with Nezumi and the doctor. "what Sion!" The doctor covered his mouth and pulled Nezumi back.

"Just forget about me Nezu run!" He screamed over the others and turned a corner, the guards were already on his tail, but as he jumped over the water almost falling in the deep water on the other side he looked at them. "You won't get us...get over it.." and with that he was gone, vanishing into the shadows. They were still trying to find him once they got over the water.~With Nezumi and the Doctor~"Damn why did you let him do that? Did you know?" Nezumi couldn't believe that happened, he was now not sure what had happened to Sion, and they had his medicine. Or did they , he hadn't looked yet, and when he did he noticed some of it was missing. Did that mean Sion had taken it with him, and would be waiting for them. He got his response when he turned to the corner and Sion was leaning against the wall. "Lost em...they went the other direction..." He was soaked to the bone, and Nezumi wrapped him in a cloak.

"Warn me next time you do that..." Nezumi knew Sion was alright, and they would be able to get his clothes dry if he kept walking."Let's go home..." And they started to walk again, it was a still a long walk...for all of them, not like they could take the train home now. "I really don't think you three are going anywhere..." A guard was standing there with a gun pointed at them, Nezumi held onto Sion putting him behind him as he turned to look at him. "And what makes you think you can stop us..." Nezumi was inching them back looking at the guard. He looked to the doctor though he didn't know how this would work. "I'm transporting them both...the child is sick...and the other one won't leave his side...Let me take them back...to where they are supposed to be..." Jay knew he would probably be hated for this just by the look on Nezumi's face, and then the matching one on Sion' it was better this way, he looked back as he was given the key and something to hold Nezumi and Sion to keep them from running. The doctor was waiting and then moved towards them with the gun trained on the two.

notes: Random suspense ending 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Man's new Game

Go...run...this is the end...-

Sion moved to stand in front of Nezumi, coughing his chest hurt and he was struggling here. He knew he wouldn't be cured yet, but he felt fine, at least enough to fight. "Let Nezumi go! What is this about?" He didn't know why he was doing this, maybe he had some sort of plan. He seemed to be trying to help them or maybe he was tricking them. "I'm taking them now leave...there is another one running around...he will take your head off if you leave him, or let him get behind him..."Jay sighed and pressed the gun against Sion, pulling him away from Nezumi. "If you value his life and yours you will follow me..." He was acting harsh but the look in his eyes was one of rage towards himself and concern about all of this. "Fine...this is pathetic..." He didn't like this at all, but his eyes met Sion's and the boy just nodded. He was cold, and his body hurt, he had to hope Nezumi was alright.

And that they could get out of this, Sion wasn't feeling all that great now but he was at least trying at some point to get this to go the way it did. "Nezumi..." He muttered, he wanted him to run and get out of here, but they had tried it once and Nezumi wasn't happy with him about that. So he wasn't about to try it again, he just had to hope that they could get out of this before they did get back to NO.6. The boy didn't like having the gun in his back like that, he was trying to keep his calm. This was for Nezumi to keep him safe and from getting into more trouble. It was the last thing they needed now. For him to get into that kind of trouble, or worse get himself killed.

"You two would be smart to listen..." He shoved them into the train, and stepped in behind them, it was just the three of them on this train. Rather then the one driving it, after all they were going into the city, not many people from inside decided to come out here. "What are you going to do with us? you know as well as I do it's hard to get out of there once we are in..." He didn't want to get Sion involved with this but Nezumi knew that the Doctor had stopped them from being killed on the spot, as much as he didn't trust him now. And wanted to get out of here before they got into the city, but it wasn't like he'd get far with how Sion was now.

And if he wanted to kill him faster, then of course he could leave but they had to make sure he was healing and was alright. He was hoping he would live, the medicine was supposed to work or so he had been told. "Get you into the lab at the facility...give you disguises...Sion doesn't look like himself...so it won't be hard with him...but you..." He was looking over Nezumi and trying to figure out what to do with him. If they wanted to deal with this then they had to, but he did have his own plan. And as he stood back the doors opened, to reveal the cells under the lab. He stepped back to shove Nezumi and Sion out. The gun was still in his hand. "You two are going to help me...we are going to get the data from this place...don't help me and I kill you both..." Or worse he would send them to the lab, they could become experiments and die in there.

It was how it would go, if they didn't think of listening to what he was saying, he didn't need to have fools that wouldn't do as he was told. And Nezumi had a certain white haired, red eyed boy that he was supposed to protect. So that was why he had to listen, since he said he cared about Sion so much. Even though he wouldn't truly admit it, his eyes just did that if they were looked into deep enough. Though only Sion managed to end up being the one to do that, he would never tell anyone else how to, it was safer for Nezumi that way.

He coughed and covered his mouth, there was dust here and lots of it. What was this place, it looked like it might be under the lab, or that place where they stored the people who were being trained. Or turned into perfect people, where Sion was supposed to be going before. "Why are we here? What Data?" He wanted to know, but he knew they were going to get roped into this then and he didn't mind all of that really. It was just not something he was prepared for. "this place...is where most of you traitors go to be killed if you cannot be changed..." He had seen many people die here, not that he would ever talk about that, they were trying to figure out what was going to happen now.

"This place...let's just get out of here..." He looked to the man who was walking around, digging for something. Almost like he had been planning on coming here. "Ah found it! Here you two...data will be put on this...get it all and we can go..." that was what he was going to do, there was truly nothing that would end up working to get them away from all of it. Nezumi couldnt' run with Sion, and Sion wouldn't leave him behind, so they were stuck in that moment. He walked forward, and Sion looked to one of the computers. He started typing, and did as he was told but he tripped and fell back making something spin across the floor. "Keep it down some people are still here you want to get us caught!"

The doctor sighed and went back to his work, he didn't want to get anyone caught, and as he looked over the cages, he saw a certain familiar pair of eyes. "...no...you aren't here...Sei was dead they killed you..." He just smirked, and shook his head, leaning back against the cage. "You should get out of here...they'll make you into mistakes like us...or just shoot you all..." the way this kid talked, he had been scarred by the things he had seen here. And yet he was not really concerned about that, no he was finding it amusing that people were coming in here even if they were probably trying to help somehow. "Let me out and I can help you...not like I want to be here anyway..." the other kid in the cage with him, had died while they were being transported.

More like the experiments here had killed him, but he wasn't about to bring that up. He didn't need to let anyone know that, the child would just be tossed outside and burned. Or buried depended on who got to them first, he had said that they should bury the kid, and he had promised the kid after all. "And why would we do that?" The doctor stopped and motioned to them to keep working. "You see how many dead kids are here...if they catch you...then this will be your fate...like this one..." He ran his hand over the kid's hair, his body was starting to turn into ash, it happened. The experiments started to eat at the body if the body denied them. Most kids died before they turned to ash, others slowly and painfully died while they turned.

There last moments were spent watching the rest of there bodies fade away into nothing. And no one cared, they just threw it away cleaned the cage and waited to find someone to replace it. The kid backed away from the bars, and looked at the mark on his arm, he was one of succesful experiments that hadn't died yet. Nezumi walked over and knocked the lock off catching it before it hit the ground. "Get out boy and help us then...you were that doctor student from before weren't you..." He touched the boy's forehead and moved his messed up and bloody hair. On his forehead was that one mark, the one that meant the number 15. He had it since he was kid, and he had seen Nezumi before and helped him escape.

And then just like that he had vanished, after leaving some food for Nezumi. He didn't know why he was going to let that happen, but at that time Nezumi had done nothing to save him. He had the choice to do something about that now, and would at least let this happen. "Well come on Kid...I failed to get you out before but I will this time..." He didn't show much feeling as he went back to his work, the kid following after him, the chain that was broken hung from his arm, it didn't touch the floor but it was cutting into his wrist. "Yea got it..." He stood by the door holding a gun, and a pipe was hanging at his side. He had found them while he was digging around before and was going to use them now.

He did know how to after all, nothing would get in his way, he could keep all people away from this place. There was nothing that was going to make this change. He heard voices, they were far off not that close to them but they had nothing to deal with this. "Let's go...hurry up...they are coming down here soon..." He knew they had probably caught another experiment and they hated it, but he wouldn't be able to do nothing. He might as well try to buy this people some time. Not that he'd ever see them again, not after all that had happened. "Get out through the door...I will hold them off...thank you Nezumi..." He grabbed the gun and held the pipe in his other hand.

"Wait...? You should go with us..." The kid just smiled, he could escape on his own, he knew that much. "Now go! if they know you are here we are all in trouble..." He tossed the bag at them and scurried up to deal with the guards. He slammed into them, and grabbed another weapon. "Catch me if ya can losers!" he was leading them away leaving Nezumi to take Sion and go. "Why did Sei do that...?" He sighed and closed the door behing them, as they started to descend the ladder. They couldn't go back for him, now, he had made his choice and they all had to live with it now.

"We should get you two home...forget about him...he's fast..." He took them down the tunnel and handed them some money and a remote like thing. "Take the bag I'm going back to the clinic they will think I brought you here and he helped you escape...now go Dog keeper is bound to be waiting for you..." He left the gun with them and started to walk back to where Sei was, he had to save that child that had saved them. He could get the kid a job with him, and then figure out what was going to happen to all of them next.

"Nezumi do you think they'll be alright..." Sion walked with Nezumi holding onto his arm, he wanted to get out of here. and that was just the way it was. At that time he didn't know what was supposed to happen. "Yea they'll be alright...he's safe and that kid is strong..." He smirked, and moved on ahead with Sion, soon they would be home back with the dogs and all of the others.


End file.
